Filling Another Room
by Linny2009
Summary: It's Nathan and Haley's seventh anniversary. After Haley mentions filling the bedrooms with more kids, Nathan gets some surprise news.


**Well, after Monday's episode of some sweet Nathan and Haley, (although we haven't gotten a good love scene since seasons 1, 2, or 3) I was inspired to write a little fic. I was surprised that Haley actually mentioned them having more children, since it kind of seemed unheard of for them. Jamie was kind of it, but I'm glad they mentioned the possibility of it. So this is a little twist on the anniversary night for them! Enjoy! :)**

**-Lindsay**

* * *

Haley snuggled further into Nathan's chest as they laid on the floor of a house that wasn't even theirs. But truth be told, it was the happiest and the most content she had felt in a long time. Her job was gone, and Haley, being the kind of person who liked to be organized and stable, wasn't handling that as well as she made it seem. It seemed like Nathan was never home anymore, and Jamie was getting older to the point where he still needed his momma, but not like he used to.

She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in Nathan's scent. Having him away for basketball was hard. She'd been dependent on him for a little over seven years now, and this, along with the tour in high school, were the only times they had really been apart, and it sucked. She loved when Nathan was around. She loved knowing if she needed him, he was right there. She loved knowing that he stayed up later than the rest of them just to make sure they were okay. She loved the days when he woke up before she did and surprised her with breakfast in bed, Jamie following right behind him with the flowers Nathan had run out to buy early in the morning. She loved when he came home later than she did, and just snuggled right up behind her, her body fitting perfectly with his.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair as he ran his hand down her bare arm.

"I love you too," she promised him, pressing a kiss near his heart. "This was one of the best anniversaries yet." He didn't reply, just nodded in agreement with her, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes popped open a minute later, wondering if she should tell him the news now. It wasn't that she had been trying to avoid it, but she wasn't sure how he would take it. He'd been pushing her to go on tour again and take Jamie with her while he stayed in Charleston to play ball. And at that point, she just couldn't.

She was pregnant again.

And she had to figure out how to tell Nathan without making him feel guilty for staying in Charleston, and figure out how to tell her son without making him feel unloved, and figure out what to do about her job.

It was all giving her a headache.

"Hey." Nathan moved a little to see her face when he felt her body tense beside his. "You okay?"

She sat up, resting a hand on his chest while he laid there quietly, waiting for her to offer some kind of explanation. She had to do it. She had to tell him now while they were actually together in person. It wasn't often that they were anymore, and he deserved this face to face. Not in some text message or phone call that they had grown so used to. This wasn't something that could be dealt with that way.

"You, uh, you remember earlier when I said we were going to have lots of kids and fill up those extra rooms?" she began, her dark eyes searching his lighter ones.

"Sure," he said easily. He gave her a gentle smile.

She sighed. He wasn't really getting what she was trying to say. "Well, Nathan, I think that we're going to be filling those rooms sooner than we think. Or at least at the house in Tree Hill."

"What?" The smile faded and he blinked a few times.

"I'm going to have a baby," she said quickly, not letting him get a word in after her. "That means you are going to be a daddy again, and I'm going to be a mommy again, and Jamie gets to be a big brother…finally," she added, smiling at the thought of their young son. He'd been asking her when another Scott would be joining him.

His eyes traveled down to her stomach then back up to her eyes then back down to her stomach again. He was trying to take it all in. The two of them? Parents again? He hadn't seen that coming. Not for another year or so at least. "You're serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Wow," he breathed out. After a minute of thinking about it, he smiled at her. A smile she hadn't seen on his face in a long time. "That's amazing, Hales."

"You think so?" she asked nervously as her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"Definitely," he answered, pulling her closer to him. "We have to get this house now. I want to see you every chance I get, baby. But more so now with a new baby coming. I'm not going to miss anything."

"I wouldn't want you to," she replied, leaning in to kiss him on his lips.

He'd just made this so much easier on her. A lot easier than their first pregnancy. It was definitely going to be an anniversary to remember. It was the beginning of a new life and a new promise of hope.


End file.
